clubpenguinrocksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki
Rooms and minigames to add Mine shack Cave Pet shop Stage Pizza paurlour Dojo Ninja hideout Ski lodge Sport shop Beach Beacon Dock Party rooms DJ3K Dance contest Arcade games Puffle roundup Pizzatron 3000 Catchin' waves Aqua grabber Mancala Card jitsu Card jitsu fire Sled racing Jet pack adventure Hydro hopper Party games Find four Ice fishing Other articles to add Gary the gadget guy Cadence Aunt artic Rockhopper Sensei Penguin band Map Igloo upgrades Better igloos Mullet Fluffy the fish Candytron 3000 Party Room Club penguin trainer Club penguin trainer 2,2 + Billybob Rsnail Screenhog Rocketsnail games Mission Beta hat Glitches Summer kick off party 2006 April fools party 2006 Christmas party 2006 Christams (Holiday) party 2009 The penguin games Happy77 Penguin play awards EPF minigames 6.5 inch Plush penguins 2 inch Mix and match figures Puffle plush toys Igloo playset Card jitsu/ card jitsu fire trading cards Tshirts Series 1/2/3/4/5 and 6 New york/ club penguin's 3rd anniversary Add a tag to this page to improve it! Links *Visit Gourleyo's wiki about club penguin,Gourleyo's club penguin wiki! *If you want to see our old wiki,Click here *The club penguin rocks fanon wiki has launched! See it here Non-administrators *'G'o'u'r'l'e'y'o'' Penguin of the month This months winner is '''Go''u''rl'e'y'o''!!! Top users *'G''ou'r'l'e'y'o'' Wiki announcements *Please don't do vandalism to the homepage. One example is when some users set it up so the writing goes all the way across like: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo '''oooooooooooooooooo' oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo That may be what you like, but me and pkittycat like it this way, so please be careful when your editing it. Just edit the text. Sometimes I have to go to an older revision of the page from an hour or so ago and save this so the page is like that again. Now i'm not mad, but I would like users to be careful when they edit the homepage. This also includes unregisterd users too. It should look something like this. If it dosent, do exactly what I told you. It should look like this thing below: 5555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555 Gourleyo 11:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Featured igloo Congradulations to Gourleyo who won the igloo of the month for december! Archives l Vote for next one |style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| Administrators: *Pkittycat Current pin The current pin is at the Lighthouse. It's a painting with fireworks on it.Next pin will be hidden on january 14th 2010. Current free items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always avalible to non-members. News In this section,there are 1 or more blog posts added most days! Soon this homepage will be longer than ever! Gourleyo gets blocked from the club penguin wiki. *Hello everyone. You may notice that I didn't put an exlimation mark at the beginning of the sentense today. This is because I was blocked from editing for 3 months on the club penguin wiki. Listed below are the things I did. *Saving an old revision of the homepage. *Changing the name to The club penguin wiki - a wikia wiki. *Advertising this wiki. Because of this, I might be editing here more at the moment. This may have been the admins faults. G''o''ur'l'e'y'o''' 12:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Gourleyo''' A glitch: *I was playing club penguin today when I found a glitch. I replied to club penguin and here was what I said:Hello! I found a bug today. You know that you can only have 1 club penguin window open at a time. Well at the moment I am able to see both my penguins in the same window when I am NOT using a hacking program. I am playing online. Until then..... Good luck and a happy new year! G''o''ur'l'e'y'o''' 10:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC)' Christmas party is over *Wow! I can't believe that the christmas party 2009 is over! Now it's back to normal I supose. '''Go''u''rl'e'y'o''' 10:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo''' Gourleyo wishes you a merry christmas *Hi guys! Today is christmas eve! Only 24 hours and it will be christmas! Yippee! Until then..... Good luck, and a merry christmas! 08:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Gourleyo reveals his HTML file *Hi, I just wanted to show you what my old HTML file looked like. So I took this screenshot of it. Gourleyo 15:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Gourleyo talks screenshots and templates *Hi guys! Lots to report today! Sorry I didn't yesterday. It was snowing where I live yesterday, but I found out how to do templates and screenshots aswell! To do templates write a link like , then click the link, start it, then return to the page and WOW! You have a temlate! To do screenshots, you need to press the print screen button and then go to a program such as paint and delete the bits you don't need. Save it as a jpg or a png file (png works better.) and then once saved, upload it! Now you have a high quality screenshot! Gourleyo 09:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo 5 Days till christmas! *Wow! Only 5 days till christmas! Hope you get something you like! I am. By the way, you may notice the oldest blog post is now deleted. This is to clear space. See it on my blog where the archives are posted. Gourleyo 15:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Happy Holidays! *I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas, a happy Kwanzaa, or a happy Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! --Pkittycat 14:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Snow! *Wow! Not much to report today. But it's snowing in the UK! Only 6 days till christmas! Until then..... Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 18:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Gourleyo talks christmas party 09 *I'm not cross, im furious! The non-head item is for members and the non member item is another stupid head item. If the next non-member item is another head item, I will ask club penguin why. Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 15:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo New newspaper *Wow! The newspaper is out! This gives some imformation of the party. Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 15:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Series 6 *Wow! Series 6 is now out! I think its COOL!!! I buy them from the disney store and they don't sell the famous penguins individually,so this is great! Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo talks christmas party 09 *Wow!Looks like new christmas items will be returning. They will proberly be head items,but you never know! Until then.....Good luck! Gourleyo 17:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Series 5 now out! * Club penguin released series 5 toys!Now they are avalible from disney stores too.At the moment I don't have any,but I will have some soon. Gourleyo 16:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Merry christmas! *Wow!2010 is almost here!Me,gourleyo wants you to see what you think of it.My reply is:I love christmas because of all the lovely presents!I know about a DSI I am getting. We were wondering if you could reply back. Gourleyo 10:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo PLACE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW THIS LINE: No comments yet.There may be a couple very soon. Migrator is here,Coins for change starts and new furniture catalog is out *Wow!Coins for change has now started!This should help poor children in places like africa.The new furniture and igloo upgrades catolog are now out aswell.And the migrator has arrived.Sadly the free items are more stupid head items and backgrounds.I think club penguin should still put some in for non-members.More details will be coming soon. 'In other news:'The christmas party begins in few days.Lets hope that the free items for non-members won't be a head item. Gourleyo 09:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo School computers *Hi, today me, Gourleyo is on a school computer and I am logged in and it in fact actully works! Gourleyo 14:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Dance contest updates failed. *Hi,Gourleyo here again! I just want to tell you that this time the dance contest update failed. I guess that most people prefer the old one, I do.Gourleyo 14:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Snow and sports secret items *Click on the green penguin to get the green hockey jersey. *Click on the lime green penguin and some of the background to get the green goalie gear. *Click on the word Ice to get some ice pompoms. F.I.S.H catalog cheats *You can get the night goggles by clicking the black sunglasses. *Click on different parts of the spy phone to see different bits of text Puffle furniture secret items *In puffle houses,click the word Puffle to get the grey bed. Igloo furniture secret items *On one of the snowmen,click the blue bird to get the nutcraker. *On the christmas wreath,click the bow to get the small christmas tree. *Click the star on the christmas tree to get the christmas lights. *Click a line on the modern chair to get the coat rack. *Click some wood on the large aquarium to get the shoe rack. *Click a leg on the table to get the wood stove. *Click one tower to get the fire place. *On the creepy cottage cut out,click one of the windows to get the cauldron. *Click one of the jack o' lanterns to get the LCD television. *Click on the tombstone to get the goofy jack o' lantern. Igloo upgrades hidden igloos *Click the paper clip to get the secret stone igloo. *Click the deluxe snow igloo's door to get the secret stone deluxe igloo. Fun pages * Ideas for new wikis *User lounges *Test page Create a new article Want to help expand the wiki? Just create an article! The more articles,the better! bgcolor=#f3f3ff |} Category:Browse